EP 1 844 965 B1 has disclosed a generic blower device having a housing and having a motor mounted in said housing by way of a motor holder, wherein the motor holder is held on the housing by way of arms such that a movement of the motor relative to the housing is permitted, but at the same time a transmission of vibrations of the motor to the housing is dampened. Here, the arms are formed in the manner of fastening beams and are mechanically connected to, that is to say mounted on, the housing.
Disadvantages of the blower device known from the prior art are however the relatively cumbersome manufacture thereof and the associated high production costs.